People have different preferences for the "feel" of a mattress, varying from very firm to very soft. These preferences may differ from the level of support that would provide the best sleep posture. An occupant sitting in a bed would require a different softness or firmness for comfort and correct support that would an occupant lying prone or on one side. In addition, the correct firmness would vary depending upon the particular occupant using the bed.